Warten lohnt sich
by jojo61
Summary: Eine weitere, etwas kürzere Geschichte, inspiriert von der 2005 Filmversion wie auch Ostern auf Rosings. Behandelt das Ende des Films, die Zeit nach dem zweiten und erfolgreichen Antrag...... lest selbst... aber Vorsicht, Inhalt 'hot' !


_Hallo! Hier meine zweite Geschichte, dieses Mal ein bisschen kürzer. Der Inhalt ist teilweise sehr "gewagt", ich stelle es aber trotzdem ein. Ist nicht so, dass ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte... . Ich stehe aber in aller Konsequenz dazu. Für andere mag es teilweise nicht ganz nachvollziehbar sein, ich hatte aber wie gesagt, in meinen Gedankengängen schon Gründe, so zu schreiben und es auch so zu belassen. Wer möchte, darf aber gerne seinen Senf dazu geben. Viel Spaß!_

**Warten lohnt sich…**

Es gelang ihm, eine ganze Weile ruhig auf dem hervorspringenden Sockel des Anwesens sitzen zu bleiben. Seine Gedanken jedoch schlugen förmlich Purzelbäume. Die Sonne kam jetzt aus dem Dunst hervor, wärmte diesen Herbsttag noch einmal richtig an. Aber am frühen Morgen war es doch schon sehr neblig und überaus frisch gewesen. Langsam wurden auch seine Hände wieder warm, ebenso seine Brust, die noch immer durch das offene Hemd lugte, nicht zuletzt auch wegen des Kaminfeuers in der Bibliothek. Er schauderte trotzdem ein wenig, nicht mehr so sehr aus Kälte, aber wegen der Tatsache, dass er ihrem Vater so wenig formell gekleidet gegenüber getreten war. Aber er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine einzige Minute mehr verlieren wollen, nicht noch einmal zurückkehren wollen nach Netherfield, um sich angemessen zu kleiden.

Er hatte einfach Elizabeth bei der Hand genommen und war gewissermaßen in Richtung Longbourn gestürmt. Ohne Verzug. Nachdem er so unendlich und quälend lange auf sein Glück hatte warten müssen, wollte er jetzt sofort alles was damit zusammenhing unter Dach und Fach bringen. Unterwegs wurden sich beide aber bewusst, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen war und unter Umständen noch kein Familienangehöriger aufgestanden war, geschweige denn sich in präsentablem Zustand befand. Sie verlangsamten daher ihre Schritte. Elizabeth machte dann den praktikablen (so war sie eben, dem Himmel sei Dank für diese Frau!) Vorschlag, dass sie zunächst ins Haus schlüpfte, um zumindest den Vater auf den frühen Besuch kurz hinzuweisen.

Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihrem Vater an der Tür zum Hintereingang bereits zu begegnen, wo er ihr in fragendem Erstaunen entgegensah. Er war unüblich früh erwacht, weil am Vortag mit der Verlobung Janes sich doch einige Aufregung breit gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er sehr froh und glücklich über Janes Verbindung mit Bingley war, hatte es ihn doch früher als üblich aus dem Bett getrieben, denn er wusste, es würde bald das Chaos über Longbourn hereinbrechen, sobald alle anderen aufgestanden waren und er wollte noch ein paar ruhige Minuten für sich haben.

Elizabeths Erscheinung an der Hintertreppe konnte er beileibe nicht deuten. Sie war zwar in einen Mantel gehüllt, der konnte aber kaum verbergen, dass sie darunter kaum mehr als ein Nachtgewand trug. Die Haare unfrisiert, die Füße ohne Stiefel, woher um alles in der Welt kam sie in diesem Zustand und um diese Zeit? Offensichtlich war nur, dass sie sehr früh auf den Beinen gewesen sein musste. Und in gefühlsmäßig bewegtem Zustand, wie ihm schien. Mr. Bennet hatte nur Augen für die ungewöhnliche Aufmachung seiner Tochter und sah daher nicht gleich, dass sich weiter vorne, im Schatten der großen Bäume, noch eine Person befand.

„Papa", so ließ sich Elizabeth atemlos vernehmen, noch bevor er sie auf ihren Zustand ansprechen konnte „ach wie gut, dass du schon wach bist und vollständig angezogen. Bitte wecke nicht die anderen auf, es gibt sonst einen zu großen Auflauf, denn ich habe jemanden mitgebracht. Und – verzeih die ungewöhnliche Stunde für einen derartigen Besuch, ja?" Sie flehte ihn förmlich an. Da blickte er auf in den Hinterhof und sah zu seinem allergrößten Erstaunen einen reichlich derangierten Mr. Darcy auf sich zukommen. „Lizzie", wandte sich Mr. Bennet an seine Tochter „was um alles in der W….", aber er kam nicht weiter, denn seine Tochter hielt im zwei ihrer Finger auf seinen Mund, küsste ihn auf eine Wange und verschwand im Haus.

Wohl bewusst, wie absolut lächerlich er gerade auf Mr. Bennet wirken musste, verbeugte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy dennoch förmlich, wie es die Höflichkeit erforderte. Dann suchte er nach den passenden Worten, kramte tief in seinen Gedanken nach Formulierungen, um sich einigermaßen zivilisiert artikulieren zu können. Doch bevor er noch zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, kam ihm Mr. Bennet mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den jedoch schmalen Lippen zuvor. „Mr. Darcy, Sie machen mir einen sehr durchgefrorenen Eindruck, bitte folgen Sie mir doch in meine Bibliothek. Dort ist ein Feuer im Kamin." Mit sehr belegter Stimme beeilte sich dieser nun zu antworten „Ich danke Ihnen Sir, und weiß Ihr freundliches Entgegenkommen sehr zu schätzen". Dann nahmen die beiden Männer ihren Weg durch das Haus in Mr. Bennets Bibliothek, vorbei an Elizabeth, die mit angehaltenem Atem kaum wagte, den Blick zu heben.

Während die Männer sich in der Bibliothek befanden, und Elizabeth in rasender Ungeduld davor auf- und abpromenierte, erwachte das Haus zu weiterem Leben. Als erstes erschien eine strahlend aufgelegte Jane. Im ersten Moment war dieser glücklichen Braut gar nicht bewusst, dass ihre Schwester in Mantel und Nachtkleid vor der Tür der Bibliothek fast in die Knie zu drohen ging.

Dann aber merkte Jane, dass irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte. „Lizzie, was ist denn los?" fragte sie mitfühlend nach. Die Schwester konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln, hatte aber Tränen in den Augen. „Um Himmels willen, ist was mit Papa?" rief Jane daher aus. „Nein", kam es nun tränenunterdrückt von Elizabeth „er ist da drinnen mit…", und da brach sie ab, wiederum den Kopf schüttelnd. „Mit wem?" bohrte Jane „und zu so früher Stunde?"

Gleich darauf, völlig erschreckt, weil sie dachte, ihr eigenes Glück würde ihr gerade in den Händen zerrinnen: „Aber, es kann doch nicht möglich sein, gestern hatte Charles, ähm, ich meine natürlich Mr. Bingley…. oh Gott, er wird es sich doch nicht anders überlegt haben? Seit wann ist er da drin?" Elizabeth schüttelte zum dritten Mal hintereinander den Kopf „Ach Jane, es ist nicht dein Mr. Bingley da drin, fasse dich nur, da ist alles in Ordnung, mache dir keine Sorgen." Jane fing jetzt ernsthaft an, sich in anderer Richtung Sorgen zu machen „Lizzie, du musst mir jetzt sagen, wer um diese Zeit mit Papa etwas zu bereden hat. Mich wundert hier bald gar nichts mehr, nach dem überraschenden Auftauchen von Lady Catherine gestern." Sie nahm die kalten Hände ihrer Schwester in die ihren. „Also, wer ist es?" Und mit einem Riesenschluchzer platzte es aus Elizabeth raus „Mr. Darcy!"

Jane hätte von einem Donnerschlag nicht überraschter sein können. Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, tobten plötzlich Kitty und Mary um sie herum. „Sch, sch", verscheuchte Jane sogleich die kichernden Mädchen „seid nicht so laut hier, benehmt euch und setzt euch am besten leise irgendwo hin". Mary und Kitty schauten sich ratlos an und hopsten dann gackernd in eine andere Richtung.

„Jane, bitte schau doch nach Mama", bat nun Elizabeth „ich möchte nicht, dass sie gleich wie eine Furie über F…, ich meine Mr. Darcy herfällt, das ist meine größte Angst, wirklich". Jane sah ihre Schwester mit riesengroßen Augen an: „Du meinst, er spricht tatsächlich mit Papa wegen…?" sie ließ den Satz unvollendet. Elizabeth nickte stumm. Jane hielt sich sprachlos beide Hände über den Mund, strahlte aber mit ihren Augen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Das glaube ich nicht, Lizzie, wie kann das sein?" „Es kommt wir auch wie ein Wunder vor", entgegnete Elizabeth jetzt „aber es ist, wie es ist." Da Mrs. Bennet gerade im Anmarsch begriffen war, konnten sich die Schwestern nicht mehr weiter unterhalten und Jane eilte schnell ihrer Mutter entgegen, um sie zunächst mal vom Geschehen abzulenken.

Elizabeth stakste wieder alleine vor der Bibliothek auf und ab. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll und ein zwar müder, aber sichtlich erleichterter Fitzwilliam Darcy trat nach draußen in den Flur. Er konnte nur einen kurzen, sehr liebevollen Blick auf Elizabeth werfen, die ihrerseits sofort das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters betrat. Sie bedachte ihn ebenfalls mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln, bevor sie die Tür zur Bibliothek schloss.

Er floh sofort nach draußen, nickte Jane jedoch flüchtig zu, die es gerade fertig brachte, Mrs. Bennet vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall zu bewahren, als diese Mr. Darcy, überdies noch in sehr ungebührlicher, ja gerade zu aufreizender Kleidung, gewahr wurde. Mary und Kitty hingegen schauten ihm mit offener Kinnlade nach.

Es war ihm klar in sein Bewusstsein gegraben, dass er sich wieder nicht sehr höflich verhalten hatte, insbesondere, was seine künftige Schwiegermutter anlangte, aber er nahm sich vor, dies alles wieder gut zu machen, so bald dieser Morgen hier überstanden war. Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein. Er lehnte gegen die Steinmauer des Hauses, tätschelte unbewusst und reflexartig dem grauen Jagdhund des Hauses das Köpfchen.

Mr. Bennet hatte sich als der Mann herausgestellt, als der er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Offen, ehrlich, mit einer ordentlichen Portion hintergründigem Humor und vor allen Dingen – und das war ihm die liebste Eigenschaft an seinem Schwiegervater – sehr um das Wohl Elizabeths bedacht. Mit diesem Mann würde er gut auskommen, das war ihm sofort klar geworden. Mr. Bennet hatte – ohne dem allzu große Bedeutung beizumessen – seine Entschuldigung wegen seines früheren kaltherzigen Verhaltens der Familie Bennet gegenüber freundlich zur Kenntnis genommen, was ihn sofort ermutigte, seine Absichten gegenüber Elizabeth vorzubringen. Mr. Bennet sprach dann wohlüberlegt, dass aus seiner Sicht nun eigentlich nichts gegen eine Verbindung seiner Tochter mit ihm spräche, er gäbe gerne seine Zustimmung, machte aber auch klar, dass das allerletzte Wort erst gesprochen wäre, wenn er Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, mit Elizabeth das Thema zu erörtern.

Fitzwilliam Darcy wusste, wie viel ihm Mr. Bennet schon entgegengekommen war und auch, dass das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter unabwendbar war. Er dankte ihm sehr für seine Bereitschaft, sich zu derart unzivilisierter Zeit sein Anliegen angehört zu haben und gab noch der Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass Elizabeth ihm – ihrem Vater – gewiss letzte Zweifel, sollten sie denn bestehen, zu zerstreuen wüsste.

Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, still zu sitzen. Unruhig stapfte er auf dem staubigen Boden des Hinterhofs auf und ab. Aus der Tür heraus beobachteten ihn Mary und Kitty, die mittlerweile unterdrückt kichernd mitbekommen hatten, was hier ablief. Er drehte eine weitere Runde im Hof, der Hund immer treu hinter ihm her. Er zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, vor allen Dingen, als er sah, dass ihn Jane und Mrs. Bennet hinter dem Sprossenfenster unter ständiger Beobachtung hatten. Er verdrehte kurz die Augen. Die Zeit schien überhaupt nicht verrinnen zu wollen. Er hatte seine Taschenuhr nicht bei sich, kein Wunder, er war ja auch bei halber Nacht ohne angemessene Kleidung von Netherfield aus aufgebrochen. Er unterdrückte den Gähnimpuls. Der Saum seines Mantels war dreckverkrustet und staubig. Fast hätte er aufgelacht. Welche Gleichheit der Situationen! Er heute hier in diesem Aufzug und Elizabeth damals auf Netherfield, als sie aus Sorge um Jane kam. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich, in der Tat.

Der gleiche Satz kam im gleichen Moment in der Bibliothek aus Elizabeths Mund „Wir sind uns so ähnlich…". Frappierende Übereinstimmungen, wirklich.

Für Fitzwilliam Darcy schien es noch eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich weiteres Rumoren im Haus hörte. Irgendwo klappte eine Tür, dann schnelle, kurze Schritte. Die Stimme von Mrs. Bennet ertönte „Lizziiiieee, ich möchte die ganze Geschichte sofort aus deinem Mund hören. Jane konnte mir ja auch nichts Genaues sagen!" „Später, Mama, später", hörte er Elizabeth daraufhin erwidern. Er drehte sich um, schaute zur Tür. Da kam sie ihm entgegen geflogen, schnell wie der Wind. Wie schön sie anzusehen war. Die Augen strahlend, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, stoppte sie ab. Etwas in seinem Blick hatte sie dazu veranlasst.

Er schaute sich verlegen um, nahm dann mit raschem Griff ihren Ellbogen und raunte ihr zu: „Lass uns ein Stück weiter weg gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, alles hat Augen und Ohren hier. Ich schätze, wir haben uns genug exponiert heute. Auch wenn ich sehr wünsche, der gesamten Familie so schnell als möglich offiziell als dein Verlobter präsentiert zu werden, so wünsche ich mir noch viel mehr in diesem Augenblick eine kurze Zusammenkunft mit dir alleine". Und er beließ seine linke Hand an ihrem rechten Ellbogen und führte sie weg vom Haus.

Erst als sie am See waren, und sich noch ein Stück weiter hinter großen, alten Bäumen endlich unbeobachtet fühlten, hielten sie an. Beide waren sie atemlos, nicht vom Laufen, sie waren schließlich nicht gerannt, sondern eher weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie all das Gefühlschaos in ihnen ordnen, bewältigen sollten. Daher war es kaum verwunderlich, dass sie beide gleichzeitig anfingen, zu sprechen: „Was hat dein Vater gesagt?" fragte er und sie in gleichem Atemzug „Wie war deine Unterredung mit Papa?" Elizabeth lachte nervös und blickte zu Boden. „Ich habe ihm erzählt, was du an Unannehmlichkeiten auf dich genommen hast, um Lydia zu rehabilitieren und wollte ihm auch nicht verschweigen, dass du an Janes Verlobung mit Bingley deinen Anteil hattest". „Oh", war alles, was er daraufhin herausbrachte.

Elizabeth fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die trockenen Lippen, die Frühstückszeit war mittlerweile vorbei, ohne dass einer von ihnen auch nur einen Bissen zu sich genommen hatte, und sprach dann weiter. „Er wird dir gegenüber – natürlich unter vier Augen – noch einmal auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen, und dir seine Dankbarkeit versichern. Aber erst, so meine ich, solltest du dich ausschlafen, damit du heute Abend präsentabel hergerichtet offiziell zum Dinner kommen kannst". Sie lächelte scheu. „Und er hat mit großer Freude seine Zustimmung zur Verlobung erteilt", beeilte sie sich anzufügen.

Er schenkte ihr einen hingebungsvollen Blick aus seinen meerblauen Augen. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Die Baumrinde drückte sich bereits in ihren Rücken. Er war ihrem Körper jetzt so nahe, dass seine Wärme durch und durch an sie überging. „Bevor ich mich verabschiede, um ihren Rat zu befolgen und mich auszuschlafen, was ich ihnen übrigens ebenfalls anraten würde, möchte ich sie bitten, Madam", er betonte jedes einzelne Wort genüsslich langsam, „dass sie mich jetzt und hier ein Mal, ein einziges Mal bei meinem Vornamen nennen".

Elizabeth zitterten die Knie, als sie seine vibrierende Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr mit dieser zärtlich, aber bestimmt vorgebrachten Bitte vernahm. Es war ihr, als würde sie vergessen zu atmen. Die Welt hielt in diesem Augenblick einfach an. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen und dachte, sie würde gleich in einen klaren Bergsee springen. Sie schluckte und wollte es sagen, aber sie hatte einen regelrechten Kloß im Hals. Da merkte sie, dass er seine Hände rechts und links an ihren Unterarmen hoch laufen ließ, bis zu den Ellbogen. So hielt er sie fest. „Liebste, wundervollste Elizabeth", hörte sie ihn murmeln „sag es!" Sie konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ihre Ellbogen schienen förmlich versengt von seiner Hitze, und so kam es plötzlich mit einem tiefen Seufzer aus ihr heraus: „Fitzwilliam!"

Er riss sie augenblicklich ungestüm an sich, wand einen Arm fest um ihre Taille, den anderen legte er um ihren zarten Nacken und küsste sie äußerst leidenschaftlich, fast fordernd. Darauf war Elizabeth nicht gefasst. Sie wollte sich beinahe in einem ersten Reflex gegen den stürmischen Liebsten stemmen, ergab sich aber in gleicher Sekunde seiner aufflammenden Leidenschaft und sank fast in die Knie, als sie gewahr wurde, welche nie gekannten Gefühle der Kuss in ihr auslöste.

Nun ja, ein Kuss, so dachte sie bislang, war gemeinhin nichts anderes als ein festes (oder auch zartes, je nachdem) Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen von zwei Personen. Man küsste seine engsten Verwandten auf die Wange, auf die Stirn, man küsste ein Kind, all das war ihr geläufig. Dass Ehepaare sich küssen, war ihr ebenfalls klar, aber das, was er gerade mit ihr machte, bei Gott, was war das nur? Sie musste sich an seine Schultern klammern, um wenigstens ein bisschen Halt zu haben. Allein der Gedanke, seine Lippen irgendwann auf den ihren zu spüren, hatte ihr schon den ganzen Morgen über Gänsehaut verursacht. Aber die Praxis schlug die Theorie wahrhaft um Längen. Es war pures Ineinanderschmelzen.

Er hatte es nicht unbedingt langsam angehen lassen, wohl wahr, aber er war so überwältigt von ihrem zarten „Fitzwilliam" gewesen, dass er einfach seine ganze Kraft in den Kuss legte, seine monatelange innere Rebellion sich darin ein Ventil suchte. Ein wenig tat es ihm nun leid, dass er sie derart überfallen hatte. Hart, zu hart hatte er für sein Dafürhalten von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriffen. Er wollte es wieder gutmachen, als er sich kurz von ihr löste, um Atem schöpfen zu können und dann kleine, sehr zarte, ja fast gehauchte Küsse auf ihre Stirn platzierte.

Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann hörte er es deutlicher, konnte es möglich sein? Nein, er musste sich getäuscht haben. Da war es wieder, nahe genug an seinem Ohr, um gut verstanden zu werden „Nein, nicht aufhören, bitte!" Wie gut, dass sie alleine waren, dachte er und beeilte sich ihrer Aufforderung sofort nachzukommen. Ihre kleine Hand schob sich unter seinem Arm hindurch bis auf seinen Rücken, die andere Hand kroch von seiner Schulter hoch zu seinem Nacken und arbeitete sich bis in seine Haare am Hinterkopf vor. Er konnte ein gewisses Triumphgefühl nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie versanken wieder tief ineinander, vergaßen Ort und Zeit. Elizabeth fühlte ein ungewohntes Ziehen und Vibrieren, das sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Aber es zentrierte sich merkwürdigerweise an einer ganz eigenartigen Stelle, noch weit unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels. Genau dort, wo… sie bekam einen Riesenschreck!

Fitzwilliam Darcy wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht gleich aufhören würde, bekäme ihm das gar nicht gut. Er hatte jetzt schon immens große Mühe, all seine weiteren körperlichen Reaktionen vor Elizabeth zu verbergen. Außerdem konnte er absolut nicht einschätzen, was sie über die intimen Abläufe zwischen Mann und Frau wusste und was nicht.

Da sie ihn auch plötzlich mit großen starren Augen anblickte, lockerte er seinen fast eisernen Griff um sie und nutzte seinen Mund jetzt wieder zum Sprechen. „Liebes, verzeih wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten sein sollte, aber es war allzu verführerisch für mich, dich endlich küssen zu können. Zu lange schon hatte ich es mir gewünscht, mir immer wieder ausgemalt, wie es sein könnte. Und sei mir nicht gram, wenn ich dir das alles so offen gestehe, was auch für mich sehr ungewohnt ist. Wirklich, du hast mich verzaubert, wie ich heute früh schon sagte". Er lachte. Aber sie lachte nicht mit.

Besorgt strich er ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen. „Ich hatte dann aber nicht mehr den Eindruck, dass es dir missfallen hat. Was bedrückt dich dennoch so?" Elizabeth nahm seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht, behielt sie jedoch in ihrer Hand. Langsam rot werdend, wandte sie sich an ihn. „Es…es hat mir nicht missfallen, ich muss sagen, das komplette Gegenteil ist der Fall, aber…ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll, ich fühlte mich so merkwürdig dabei". Er schaute sie fragend an. „Ich kann es nicht genau erklären, aber… da waren Gefühle, die sich in mir festsetzten, an gewissen Stellen, ach, ich glaube, ich kann es dir nicht genügend verdeutlichen", schloss sie ihre Ausführungen.

Und dann, als er schon glaubte, sie werde stumm bleiben, schoss es aus ihr mit Tränen einhergehend heraus: „Das hat sich alles an der Stelle gesammelt, die wohl dazu dienlich ist, Kinder zu gebären und daher denke ich nun, dass…ähm, werde ich nun bereits ein Kind erwarten?" Jetzt war es endlich raus.

Am liebsten hätte er nun erleichtert gelacht, aber danach war ihm dann doch nicht zumute. Er zog sie wieder sanft an sich heran, strich ihr langsam übers Haar, küsste die salzigen Tränen vorsichtig von ihren Wangen. „Mit Bestimmtheit kann ich dir versichern, herzallerliebste Lizzie, dass bei dir derzeit keine Gefahr besteht, ein Kind zu erwarten." „Nicht?" sie lächelte schwach „Da bin ich aber beruhigt, ich dachte, weil…es so intensiv war und genau dort… und", sie brach jedoch erschöpft ab. Er blickte sie ein wenig von der Seite an.

Und da erinnerte er sich an die Zeit, als er die Geheimnisse der körperlichen Liebe zu entdecken begann.

_Ein Spätsommer als er noch keine 18 Jahre alt war. Seit einigen Jahren wohl schon, genauer gesagt, seit seine Stimme sich von einem klaren Altus zu einem sonoren Bassbariton entwickelt hatte, und sein Körper einen mehr als deutlichen Wachstumsschub in jeder Hinsicht hinter sich hatte, war ihm unbewusst klar, dass es Dinge gab, über die er anscheinend noch nicht so recht Bescheid wusste._

_Er fing an, bei seinen Ausritten in den Ferien von Pemberley aus absichtlich in die Ortschaften zu reiten, wo er mit gesenktem, hochrotem Kopf, aber wachen Augen die Dorfmädchen ansehen konnte. Andere weibliche Gesellschaft, außer seiner kleinen Schwester und den Hausbediensteten, hatte er nicht. Und in Eton war er ja gewissermaßen „weggeschlossen". Die Mädchen kicherten oftmals, wenn er vorbei ritt._

_Dann aber, eben in diesem Sommer, zu Ende der Ferien, fiel ihm ein Mädchen besonders auf. Sie war zierlich und trotzdem proper gebaut. Sie hatte ein ziemlich hübsches Gesicht, dafür waren ihre Haare mehr als ein Graus. Die Farbe war der eines Straßenköters nicht unähnlich. Aber – und das war eben das Unübliche an ihr – sie trug die Haare immer offen, niemals zu einem Zopf gebunden oder gar zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Und wenn sie lachte, zeigten sich in ihren Wangen die Grübchen. Ein Faible für offene Haare bei Frauen hatte er sich anscheinend seit dieser Zeit bewahrt._

_Kam er von dieser Art von Ausritt zurück nach Pemberley, verkroch er sich stundenlang in seinen Gemächern, weil ihm furchtbar peinlich war, was da in ihm vorging. Er sprach natürlich mit niemandem darüber. Da er sowieso nicht der mitteilsame Typ war, fiel das auch nicht weiter auf. Nur sein Ziehbruder George Wickham, der sich in Vorbereitung auf das erste Jahr in Cambridge befand, bemerkte sein merkwürdiges Verhalten und zog ihn damit auf. Wickham tat sich immer schon leicht mit dem anderen Geschlecht, er hatte keine natürliche Zurückhaltung oder gar irgendwelche Skrupel. Seine Späße und Andeutungen wurden immer derber, ohne jedoch Fitzwilliam Darcy genau Aufklärung zu geben. Das war genau nach Wickhams Geschmack, jemanden einfach zappeln zu lassen._

_Wickham war also eindeutig der Falsche, an den man sich zwecks Fragen zum anderen Geschlecht wenden konnte. Fitzwilliam Darcys Vater hatte in dieser Hinsicht einiges an seinem Sohn versäumt, was aber vielleicht doch daran lag, dass Mrs. Anne Darcy nicht mehr war. Sie hätte ihren Gatten sicher mit sanftem Nachdruck zu verstehen gegeben, dass der Junge auch an dieses Thema herangeführt werden musste. Mr. Darcy hatte dem ganz offensichtlich nicht genügend Bedeutung beigemessen. _

_Der junge Mann hatte immerhin bald herausgefunden, dass das Mädchen die Tochter eines der größeren Pächter war. Sie war zwei Jahre älter als er und ihr Name war Sarah. Eines Tages, die Ernte war in vollem Gange, ritt er wieder zu den Dörfern. Er bekam das Bild dieses Mädchens irgendwie nicht aus seinem Kopf._

_Prompt begegnete er ihr auf einem Feldweg. Sie knickste, als er vorbei ritt. Er hielt kurz seinen Atem an, und als er an ihr vorbei war, war sein Gesicht hochrot. Doch er hielt das Pferd abrupt an, als er zu seinem größten Erstaunen ihre Stimme hörte. „Junger Herr, ach bitte, haltet an!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um, maßlos überrascht. Sie sprach weiter, jetzt mit leiser Stimme „Sicher ist es sehr ungezogen von mir, euch anzusprechen, Master Darcy, aber ich weiß mir keinen anderen Rat, denn ich benötige Hilfe." Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern sah etwas seitlich an ihr vorbei. „Mir ist ein Schuh kaputtgegangen, und nun habe ich mir deswegen Blasen gelaufen, die wirklich höllisch schmerzen. Da habe ich mich gefragt, ob es wohl sehr unrecht wäre, euch zu bitten, mich auf dem Pferd ins Dorf mitzunehmen."_

_Er zog in zunehmender Verwirrung seine linke Augenbraue hoch. Sie sprach jedoch nicht weiter, sondern blickte demutsvoll zu Boden. Er wendete das Pferd nun komplett und ritt die paar Schritte zu ihr zurück. Mit einem Seufzer reichte er ihr die behandschuhte Hand und half ihr, vor ihm aufzusitzen. Sie roch nach frischem Heu. Er schloss kurz gequält die Augen. Dann ritt er los. Sie krallte sich an der Mähne des Pferdes fest, aber nur leicht, da man lediglich im Schritt dahin ritt. Er traute sich hingegen kaum die Zügel zu bewegen, damit er nicht ständig in Kontakt zu ihrem Körper kam. Sein Gesicht war über die Maßen erhitzt, er hatte einen Hitzestau im ganzen Körper. Die ersten paar hundert Yards sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort._

_Dann aber fing das Mädchen an, redselig zu werden. „Danke Master Darcy, das ist wirklich nett von euch. Ich bin übrigens Sarah, Sir." Er nickte, dachte dann aber gleich, dass dies idiotisch von ihm war, weil sie es ja nicht sehen konnte. Daher räusperte er sich ausgiebig, bevor er mit belegter Stimme antworten konnte. „Es der gleiche Weg für mich, ohnehin". Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Allzu ablenkend war ihre Nähe für ihn. Sie rutschte plötzlich unruhig vor ihm hin und her. Er musste notgedrungen das Pferd ganz langsam gehen lassen, dann fragte er, was denn los sei. Sie deutete auf einige große Heuhaufen auf dem Feld vor ihnen und erklärte, dass es ihre Aufgabe sei, nachzusehen, ob das Heu zum Wenden bereit, also trocken genug sei. Ob er wohl die Güte hätte, einen Moment anzuhalten, damit sie nachschauen konnte. Damit glitt sie schon vom Pferd herab und lief, nun barfuss, über das weite Feld auf das Heu zu. Ihre langen Haare flatterten dabei wie eine Fahne im Wind. Ohne dass er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, saß er ebenfalls ab und ging ihr hinterher._

_Er beobachtete, wie sie den ersten Haufen inspizierte. Dann sprang sie weiter zum nächsten. Er hatte nun einen völlig trockenen Mund, dazu ein unbändiges Verlangen, sich sofort auf dieses Mädchen zu werfen, um… ja, um was zu tun? Er schüttelte ein wenig seinen Kopf. Am dritten Heuhaufen war sie stehen geblieben und blickte ihm mit großen Augen entgegen. Als er nur noch die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um sie zu erreichen, tauchte sie plötzlich weg, rollte sich über den Haufen auf die andere Seite. Das Spiel hatte begonnen. Er setzte ihr augenblicklich nach. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis er sie eingefangen hatte. Er hielt ihre Armgelenke schraubstockartig auf ihrem Rücken fest und blickte in ihr sommerlich gebräuntes Gesicht. Da ließ sie sich einfach auf das Heu fallen und zog ihn mit. Sie wälzten sich eng umschlungen herum, er spürte, wie alles in ihm zu explodieren drohte. Sie küsste ihn. Er dachte, gleich sterben zu müssen._

_Dann fing sie an, und dies äußerst behände und sehr geschickt, ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Fast gleichzeitig schob sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Röcke weit nach oben. Sie rollten erneut herum. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung saß sie auf ihm, schaute ihn fast triumphierend an. Sie machte lediglich zwei, drei kleine Bewegungen und da war bereits alles zu spät für ihn. Ein äußerst dumpfer Schrei entfuhr ihm, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, dann keuchte er entsetzt, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, unfähig, Sarah anzusehen. Er merkte nur, wie sie von ihm wegrollte und ein wenig kicherte. Und dann kam die allerpeinlichste Feststellung von ihr: „Ich dachte mir schon fast, dass ihr auf diesem Gebiet völlig unerfahren seid, Master Darcy." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Aber das macht nichts", redete sie weiter „wenn ihr wollt, können wir es gerne noch einmal tun." Sie lachte wieder._

_Das war für ihn das Zeichen, wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochzufahren, sich mit knallrotem Kopf die Hose zuzuknöpfen und mit weit ausholenden Schritten zurück zum Pferd zu staksen. Sie rannte hinterher, er half ihr zwar aufzusitzen, aber der Rest des Heimrittes verlief schweigend. Er setzte sie kurz vor dem Dorfrand ab, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen gekommen wäre. Auf Pemberley angekommen, legte er sich stundenlang in die Badewanne._

_Er traf sie noch zweimal, bevor die Sommerferien zu Ende gingen. Das erste Mal war es ihm überaus unangenehm, aber er konnte sich der Anziehung die von ihr ausging, nur schwer entziehen, die Begegnung endete mit einem ähnlichen Akt wie zuvor im Heu, diesmal in einem Schafschuppen, da es draußen gewitterte. Er sprach wiederum so gut wie nichts, was Sarah jedoch nicht daran hinderte, leichthin zu plappern._

_Das nächste und letzte Mal wagte er es, sich gezielt mit ihr zu „verabreden", denn er warf ihr, als er ihr beim Ausreiten unterwegs begegnete, schnell die Worte hin „Morgen Abend, Getreidelager der Dorfgemeinschaft. Ich reise übermorgen nach Eton ab." Sie lächelte kokett und er ritt geschwind weiter._

_Bei dieser letzten Begegnung gab er sich etwas befreiter, obwohl ihm alles noch immer reichlich suspekt war. Er bemühte sich jedoch, nicht mehr allzu peinlich berührt zu sein, obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel. Er griff von selbst nach ihr, küsste sie und schob ihr diesmal eigenhändig die Röcke hoch. Ein Fortschritt, auch wenn er nach wie vor rosa dabei anlief. Er versuchte, die Dinge selbst mehr aktiv anzugehen und sich nicht so passiv zu verhalten wie die beiden Male zuvor. Er kam sich aber überaus dämlich dabei vor. Es gelang ihm immerhin, die Kontrolle etwas länger über sich auszuüben, denn als sie sich wieder dominant auf ihn setzen wollte, rollte er sie im Nu herum und lag stattdessen nun auf ihr. Was sein Glück war, denn damit diktierte er das Tempo. Außerdem konnte er so ganz hervorragend sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergraben und wurde nicht direkt angesehen. Das war ihm wesentlich lieber als die andere, ihn eher bloßstellende Position. Er atmete tief durch, dann war auch dieser Moment vorüber. Diesmal lief er auch nicht sofort wieder weg, sondern blieb noch etwa eine Viertelstunde und hörte ihrem Geplapper mit halbem Ohr zu. Ab und zu steuerte er nun auch ein „Ja" oder „Nein" oder ähnlich belanglose Wörter zu ihrem Wortschwall bei. Dann verschwand er in die Nacht, sagte nur verhalten und schnell „Lebewohl"._

_Später hörte er, dass sie geheiratet habe und einige Zeit später bei einem schweren Unfall mit einem Ackergaul ums Leben gekommen war. Die Zeit in Cambridge war kaum dazu geeignet, um mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit Damen zu erlangen. Einmal hatte er sich in reichlich angetrunkenem Zustand (man hatte gerade den erfolgreichen Semesterabschluss gefeiert) mit einem zugänglichen Mädchen aus der Taverne vergnügt, wobei er an diesen Hergang nur noch bruchstückhafte Erinnerung hatte und vor allen Dingen davon kaum etwas Rühmliches._

_Das andere Mal war, als man ihm an seinem Geburtstag eine „Dame" zum Geschenk machte (Wickham hatte da seine Finger im Spiel, er brüllte vor Lachen, als er sein betretenes Gesicht sah). Die „Dame" hatte natürlich reichlich Geld für ihre Dienste kassiert und er war in einem ersten Impuls bestrebt, sie sofort und unverrichteter Dinge wieder wegzuschicken. Doch dann konnte er nicht widerstehen, denn (verflixt, woher wusste dieser scheußliche Wickham, dass er so sehr auf lange offene Haare stand?) als erstes zog dieses weibliche Wesen alle Nadeln und Spangen aus ihrem Haar und dann war der weitere Hergang kaum noch ein Problem. Anfreunden konnte er sich jedoch nie, weder damals noch später, mit dem Gedanken, seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen auf diese Art und Weise gerecht zu werden. Für ihn überwog die Peinlichkeit der Situationen, in die er sich damit begab, eindeutig dem Nutzen._

_Diese so genannte Dame von damals zeigte sich allerdings recht unzufrieden, mit dem was ablief. Als sie sich ihr Kleid wieder überstreifte, bemerkte sie mit unverhohlenem Spott, dass er ja wohl ein sehr grüner Junge sei, der in Liebesdingen noch ungeheuer viel zu lernen hätte. Vor allen Dingen, und das betonte sie unbarmherzig, sei er absolut unfähig, außer an sein eigenes Vergnügen auch an das der Partnerin zu denken. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf noch lange Zeit von diesen ungeheuerlichen Vorwürfen._

_Dann, sehr viele Monate später, nicht lange nach seinem Abschluss in Cambridge, wurden ihm die Worte dieser Frau wieder gewahr. Er saß in London in einem Club mit einigen anderen zusammen und Gelächter klang durch den Raum. Man sprach über die Damenwelt. Und weniger über die vornehmen, zurückhaltenden und ehrenwerten Damen der Gesellschaft, mehr über Begegnungen in der Halbwelt. Der eine redete über diese und jene Schauspielerin, der nächste erheiterte die Männerrunde mit Enthüllungen über einen gehörnten Ehemann und die Eskapaden seiner Frau. Fitzwilliam Darcy hörte nur stumm zu. Ab und zu versuchte er sich in einem trockene Lachen, wenn es denn unbedingt von ihm verlangt wurde._

_Bis ihn kurzerhand sein uniformierte Cousin Montgomery Fitzwilliam zur Seite nahm. „Himmel, was ist denn nur mit dir los"? fuhr er ihn in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke des Salons mit Nachdruck an. „Wir amüsieren uns hier aufs Trefflichste und du sitzt da wie ein Trauerkloß." „Montgomery, teurer Cousin", kam es da zögerlich von Fitzwilliam Darcys Lippen „ich bin einfach nicht in der Lage, mich ständig mit diesen immer gleichen Männerthemen auseinanderzusetzen. Mich ödet es an." Und er schickte sich an, wieder zu gehen. Sein Cousin hielt ihn jedoch am Ärmel fest. „Komm schon, Fitzwill, das ist es nicht, ganz sicher nicht, ich kenne dich!" „Herrgott!" jetzt wurde der so Angesprochene leicht ärgerlich „ich verfüge schlicht und ergreifend nicht über eure mannigfaltige Erfahrung, um bei dieser Art Thema mithalten zu können", bekannte er deutlich angeschlagen. „Aber, sag das doch gleich", rief Montgomery da lächelnd aus „da kann ich sofort Abhilfe schaffen, mein Lieber! Wo liegt denn dein Hauptproblem?"_

_Väterlich legte der etwas ältere Cousin dem anderen seinen Arm um die Schulter. Fitzwilliam Darcy schüttelte den Arm rasch ab und knurrte „Das würde ich nun ausgerechnet dir mitteilen, wie?" Doch der Cousin ließ sich nicht beirren und bohrte weiter. „Aber körperliche Vereinigung hast du schon erfahren, oder?" Der Cousin antwortete nicht auf diese sehr direkte Frage. „Fitzwill, komm schon, sei nicht so stur und lass dich nicht ewig bitten." Gleichsam als Antwort nickte Fitzwilliam Darcy. „Na, das ist doch schon mal was", drehte der junge Offizier weiter am Rad „Wo fehlt es denn nun?" Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. Erst auf den eindringlichen Blick seines Cousins hin, begann er, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. „Man hat mir einmal vorgeworfen, ich würde nur mein eigenes Vergnügen suchen, jedoch die Partnerin vernachlässigen, aber ich weiß gar nicht… wie – ähm – ja also, so weit geht meine Erfahrung einfach nicht, dass ich wüsste, was gemeint ist und wie man das bewerkstelligen soll. So", er blickte Montgomery fast feindselig an „jetzt kennst du meine Unzulänglichkeit auf diesem Gebiet und ich wünsche, darüber nie mehr wieder auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren!" Er sprach dies fast drohend aus. Dann wurde er noch zorniger, als sein Cousin anfing so zu lachen, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen._

_Montgomery Fitzwilliam zog seinen Cousin aus dem Salon, ins Foyer, ließ sich die Mäntel reichen und trat mit ihm auf die Straße. „Los, jetzt lernst du die noch fehlende Lektion, mein Lieber". Fitzwilliam Darcy sträubte sich, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Er war zutiefst verletzt, weil er sich dem Cousin anvertraut hatte und dafür auch noch ausgelacht wurde. Welch schrecklicher Abend. Inzwischen hatte der Andere eine Mietdroschke herbei gewunken. Er schob den widerspenstigen Cousin nicht ohne größeres Aufhebens und unter heftigen Diskussionen hinein. „Für solche Zwecke ist eine Mietdroschke nützlicher als die eigene Chaise, denn das Kutschpersonal könnte unter Umständen geschwätzig sein", konstatierte der Offizier im Inneren des Gefährts trocken. In einer ihm völlig unbekannten Gegend hielt die Kutsche schließlich an. Aber es musste noch London sein, so viel war klar. Die beiden Männer bogen um eine Ecke und standen vor einem großen Steinbau._

_Instinktiv wollte Fitzwilliam Darcy zurückweichen, aber der Cousin packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn weiter „Nichts da, jetzt wird getan, was ich sage. Und glaube mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen." Mit diesen Worten betätigte er den Türklopfer. Ein Butler öffnete. „Ah, Mr. F., wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr die Ehre, treten sie doch ein", die Tür öffnete sich und ein festlich beleuchteter langer Flur kam zum Vorschein. „Dies ist mein C… ähm, mein guter Freund, Mr. D., den ich ihnen hiermit sehr ans Herz legen möchte, Carlisle", antwortete Montgomery Fitzwilliam beim Eintreten. Sofort wurden den Herren die Mäntel abgenommen und man reichte ihnen im Gegenzug zwei Halbmasken. Die des Cousins aus dunkelgrünem Samt, die von Fitzwilliam Darcy aus dunkelrotem Samt._

_Das Anlegen der Maske hatte eine ungeheuerliche Wirkung auf Fitzwilliam Darcy. Er fühlte sich sogleich um etliches wohler, auch nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass man hier völlig inkognito sein konnte. Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sein Cousin in ein längeres Gespräch mit einer – oha, Dame schon, aber nicht in eigentlichem Sinne, verwickelt war. Dann sah er noch, wie er ihr eine mehr als ordentliche Geldsumme zusteckte. Das wiederum war ihm jetzt wieder überaus peinlich. „Montgomery", flüsterte er ihm zu „ich glaube nicht, dass dies der richtige Ort…", er wurde jäh von seinem Cousin unterbrochen. „Das ist absolut der richtige Ort, kann ich dir versichern und nun zieh nicht so ein dämliches Gesicht, sondern entspanne dich und lass einfach alles auf dich zukommen."_

_Resigniert ließ er sich auf einen der edel gepolsterten Sessel fallen und schaute sich neugierig etwas genauer um. Was er durch die Augenschlitze der Maske zu sehen bekam, war durchweg positiv. Es war alles elegant, wenngleich etwas überladen, eingerichtet. Violett- und Goldtöne überwiegten. Dann bemerkte er die Aktbilder an den Wänden und wurde purpurrot. Gut, dass man dies unter der Maske kaum wahrnahm. In dem Moment wurde sein Cousin von einer sehr rassigen rothaarigen Dame aus dem Sessel gezogen und weggeführt. Eine ausladende Treppe führte nach oben, wohin das Paar soeben entschwand. Er seufzte._

_Als sein Blick wieder in die andere Richtung schweifte, stockte ihm der Atem. Eine exotisch zu nennende Schönheit kam direkt auf ihn zu. Sie hatte pechschwarze, ganz krause Locken, trug diese aber sehr zu seinem Bedauern in einer völlig unüblichen Kurzhaarfrisur. Ihr milchkaffeefarbener Teint harmonierte perfekt mit dem gewagten goldfarbenen Gewand, das sie trug. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, hockte sie sich sofort rittlings auf seinen Schoss und fuhr im aufreizend mit den Fingern durch sein glattes Haar (ja, es entsprach nicht der gängigen Mode, aber er fand es geckenhaft und völlig überflüssig, nur um prachtvolle Locken vorweisen zu können, sich mit heißen Eisen und geheizten Tonrollen den Kopf stundenlang zu malträtieren. Das war absolut nicht seine Art). Dann gurrte sie nah an seinem Ohr „Ich bin Aurelia, kommst du mit mir?" Er war viel zu überwältigt, um irgendetwas sagen, geschweige denn Widerstand leisten zu können. Völlig willenlos tappte er neben ihr her die Treppe hinauf. Er war nur noch in der Lage, bevor sich eine Tür hinter ihnen schloss, Gott zu danken, dass er eine Maske trug._

_Er dachte oft an die Nacht mit Aurelia (die aus den karibischen Kolonien stammte) zurück. Nach den Stunden mit ihr war er endlich im Bilde. Und zwar vollständig. Ihm wurde manchmal noch nachträglich ganz heiß, wenn er an daran dachte. Sie hatte ihm alles beigebracht, absolut zärtliche Varianten, handfeste Tatsachen, wie er sich noch mehr zurücknehmen konnte, so dass es ihm zusätzliches Vergnügen verschaffte, aber auch – und deswegen war er letztendlich, wenn auch widerstrebend, seinem Cousin gefolgt – wie man einer Frau im Bett Gutes tat. Da war es wirklich ein Segen, dass er die Maske trug, denn er fiel bei einigen Dingen wirklich und wahrhaftig aus allen Wolken. Das hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen, was alles möglich war…._

_Einige Wochen später suchte er in einer dunkelblauen Maske, die herrlich seine eigene Augenfarbe zur Geltung brachte, Aurelia noch ein einziges Mal auf, um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass er sich als überaus gelehriger Schüler entpuppt hatte._

_Dem war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Außer vielleicht – dass er seitdem auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, eine Frau, die natürlich dann seine Frau sein würde, dahingehend (aber nicht nur!) glücklich zu machen. Er hatte viele eindeutige Angebote erhalten. Kein einziges davon hatte ihn je gereizt, geschweige denn sein Herz gerührt. Fast dachte er schon selbst, er sei zu anspruchsvoll, oder schlimmer, zu kaltherzig, ohne inneres Feuer. Bis Elizabeth ihn eines Besseren belehrt hatte. Und sein Feuer nicht nur erweckt, sondern beständig geschürt hatte, so dass nun der brodelnde Vulkan endlich auszubrechen drohte… _

Dann begann er seinerseits seine kleine Mission bei Elizabeth. Er hatte kurz nachgedacht, vorhin war ihm ja schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen, inwieweit seine Verlobte wohl aufgeklärt sein dürfte und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie von der ganzen Wahrheit wohl nur noch ein winziges Stück weg war, schließlich hatte man doch auch Viehzucht auf dem Bennet'schen Gut betrieben.

Das konnte er sich nun zunutze machen. „Vom Küssen allein bekommen die Frauen keine Kinder", hörte er sich selbst sagen. Er ging um sie herum und stand nun direkt hinter ihr. Seine Arme umfingen ihre Taille, sein Kopf lehnte er auf ihre Schulter. So blickten sie beide in die gleiche Richtung. „Aber das Küssen ist schon einmal ein großer Vorteil, den wir gegenüber den Tieren haben. Dieses wunderbare Gefühl bleibt denen wohl für immer vorenthalten". Da endlich lachte sie ein wenig. Er sprach direkt in ihr linkes Ohr. „Auch in Sachen Fortpflanzung unterscheiden wir uns zum Glück von den Tieren. Wir können überall unsere Gefühle hineinlegen, sie zum Entfalten bringen, das macht die körperliche Vereinigung von Mann und Frau so einmalig, selbst wenn es rein technisch gesehen, nur wenig anders als in der Tierwelt zugeht".

Gut, dass er sie jetzt nicht ansehen musste, denn selbst er war bei dieser Erklärung (mal wieder) leicht rosa angelaufen. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn verblüfft an, das Rosa auf seinen Wangen war noch nicht ganz verschwunden. „Es ist das Gleiche wie beim Tier?" klang ihre Frage reichlich desillusioniert. „Nein", gab er aufseufzend zur Antwort „das habe ich doch gerade versucht, zu erklären. Es kann nicht das Gleiche sein, weil Gefühle dabei sind, weil – so wie bei uns zum Glück – meist Liebe im Spiel ist. Und das macht es immer zu etwas ganz Besonderem. Glaube mir, mein Herz, so verhält es sich wirklich".

In ihr klangen aber noch immer seine Worte „die körperliche Vereinigung von Mann und Frau" nach und sie knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe herum. Ja, sie war nun schon mehr oder weniger komplett im Bilde, nicht umsonst war sie blitzgescheit und konnte solche Zusammenhänge sehr schnell erfassen. Natürlich, es musste mehr geschehen als nur ein Kuss, um mit Nachkommen gesegnet zu werden, das war ihr jetzt klar. Sie versuchte, nicht aufzustöhnen. Es musste – wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können – sein Samen in ihr gepflanzt werden!

Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihren Blick über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen. Wie ein Eber sich bei der Fortpflanzung verhielt, oder gar ein Kaninchen, das wusste sie, aber ein Mann… eine völlige Unbekannte für sie. Er bemerkte den abtastenden Blick von ihr, sagte aber nichts. Und sie traute sich nicht, weiter zu fragen. Die Zeit rann dahin. Er konnte nicht länger widerstehen und küsste sie erneut. Vorsichtiger diesmal, aber wieder mit viel innerem Feuer. Sie machte sich keuchend los von ihm und sprudelte heraus „Da war es wieder!" Sie deutete vage auf ihren Unterleib und fragte dann, jetzt doch neugierig „Ist das bei dir auch?" Und als er nickte, hakte sie nach „Wo?"

Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, verdrehte die Augen und nahm widerstrebend ihre Hand. Diese legte er, so langsam es nur möglich war, auf das Vorderteil seiner Hose. Elizabeth wurde weiß im Gesicht. Grundgütiger, hatte er einen Ast in der Hose? War das nicht furchtbar unbequem? Wozu? Sie zog blitzschnell ihre Hand zurück. Aber zumindest schienen die Körperstellen, wo sich alles Gefühl zusammenzog, schon mal die gleichen zu sein.

Die Erklärung ließ Fitzwilliam jetzt folgen, nachdem sie sich beide etwas gefasst hatten. „Was du beim Küssen empfindest, was sich bei dir an Gefühlen sammelt, das fühlt sich bei mir eigentlich genauso an. Es fließt alles an einen Punkt des Körpers, und regt diese Stelle dann sehr an. Bei einem Mann ist das allerdings weitaus offensichtlicher, bei der Frau scheint sich dies hingegen im Verborgenen abzuspielen. Und wenn man sich absolut sicher ist, dass man seinen Partner hingebungsvoll liebt, dann kommt es auch zu einer sehr lustvollen Vereinigung von Mann und Frau. Es ist fast wie ein kleines Wunder".

„Liebst du mich denn hingebungsvoll, Fitzwilliam?" kam da die Frage von Elizabeth. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen, meine Liebste?" fragte er zurück, bevor er sie fest umfing und ausdauernd küsste. „Das alles, mitsamt all unserer körperlichen Reaktionen müsste dir aber langsam Beweis genug sein", kam er nach einer Weile wieder halbwegs zu sich. „Und sei versichert, dass ich lieber heute als morgen die gesamte unglaubliche Körperlichkeit mit dir erleben möchte, aber das müssen wir uns leider bis nach der Hochzeit aufsparen", wobei in seiner Stimme ein gewisses Bedauern mitschwang. Sie blickte ihn jetzt voller Zärtlichkeit an. „Dann sollten wir nicht mehr allzu lange warten mit der Hochzeit. Wie lange kannst du es noch aushalten?" neckte sie ihn nun absichtlich. Er murmelte zwischen zwei Küssen „Ich schwöre, keine Sekunde mehr länger, Madam, wenn sie mich nicht ab sofort etwas mehr auf Distanz halten!"

Anlass für sie, sich sofort seinem Zugriff zu entziehen. Enttäuscht blickte er sie an. Sie hakte sich lediglich bei ihm unter und schlug den Weg zurück nach Longbourn ein. Kurz bevor das Haus in Sichtweite kam, umschlangen sie sich noch einmal und küssten sich ein letztes Mal.

Vor dem Haus entbot er ihr formvollendet den Abschiedsgruß und platzierte einen dezenten Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken. Dabei raunte er „Du bist die aufregendste Frau, die ich jemals das Vergnügen hatte kennen lernen zu dürfen. Ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf Erden, weil ich mit dir verlobt bin. Und ich werde – und das kann ich dir hier und heute schon prophezeien – der allerglücklichste Ehemann unter Gottes weiter Sonne sein, mit dir, geliebte Elizabeth, an meiner Seite. Und so hoffe ich doch sehr, dass dies auch das reinste Glück für dich bedeutet". „Ja", kam es von ihr leise zurück „ich bin erfüllt von Glück. Und – ich liebe dich!"

Damit nahm er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, den direkten Weg nach Netherfield. Er brauchte nun dringend Schlaf. Sie wehrte alle neugierigen Fragen ab, die im Haus auf sie einzustürzen drohten, und wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Am Abend würden sie sich bereits wieder sehen, ausgeruht und als Verlobte grüßend.

**THE END**


End file.
